


Soar

by Rays_Of_Write



Series: Colors Bloom (LU Soulmate Series) [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, In this house we discard Ravio, LMAO, Legend (Linked Universe)-centric, Light Angst, Link's Awakening references, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Not spoilers or anything but there are some refs, Romantic Soulmates, there's a bit of it at the end, we all know it basically is one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rays_Of_Write/pseuds/Rays_Of_Write
Summary: He saw color in the Captain's Hyrule.How?It clicked."She's here." A whisper, choked back, emotions hitting him with the fury of the waves and lightning. "She's here." His voice became louder, moving to a yell. "And you didn't tell me."One tear.Then another.--The story of how Legend and Marin reunited (soulmate edition), and how they had changed since the last time they had seen each other.
Relationships: Legend (Linked Universe)/Marin (Legend of Zelda), Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Colors Bloom (LU Soulmate Series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016518
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123





	Soar

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this idea, sorta on and off but it's gonna be series so I'm super thrilled about that! I actually plan on writing these oneshots completely (or mostly) on livewrites on discord (I use a lu lwing server if you'd like a link pls dm me on either tumblr {rays-oflight} or discord {Ray_Ray36350})
> 
> But anyway I hope y'all enjoy, I had a lot of fun writing this!!

“Y'all can see color?” It was a simple question, spoken from Twilight’s mouth, but it held heavy memories for Legend. Sitting by the blazing fire he could only let memories dig themselves up from the back of his mind. 

He was one of the few who shook his head. Hyrule and Warriors had as well. They didn’t seem sad about it, it was an impulse reaction to the question, like bow-wow reaching out, trying to break its chains at the sight of someone, before going back to whatever it had been doing. 

If only Legend had the pleasure of going back to normality without a thought or a blink of the eye. 

He wasn’t sure who had spoken next, he wasn’t really paying attention to the other, drowning himself in thoughts. “That’s a shame, color is magical.” It really was; the palette of harsh greys nothing against fresh green, blooming pink, breathtaking sky-blue. 

“Favorite color?” The veteran expected the next question, seeing how people always honored and relished in color, and he had prepared to stay silent, they would know nothing if he did. 

Yet the words still slipped, just above a murmur. “Ginger.”

It was quieter than the birds high above, squawking softly, talking to the rest of their flock. He imagined they were soft bluebirds, painted in colors like sharp navy to the lightest of shades. Even so quiet, all heads turned to him. It remained silent, until someone pushed a question, a fierce jab from the wind, like the time it pushed _them_ together or made him trip over his own feet. 

“I thought you couldn’t see color.”

“I can’t… anymore.” Legend barely made it through the sentence, old pains bubbling up again. He had almost gotten used to the colorless world again, but it seemed Hylia didn’t agree with that. 

“Did they die?”

Wild interrupted, his voice something quick, but harsh in the veteran’s mind. “No, I still see color. That wouldn’t work”

Legend gulped, shoving the question off. The sand he would scrape off his skin after diving deep into the water with the help of his flippers. He couldn’t stop thinking of the island. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

He could have considered himself lucky that no one pressed any further, it seemed to be in the hero’s nature to be nosy. 

Only later did someone even speak to Legend, the gradients in the grey sky and the coolness of the air meaning sunset. Was it like the island? Shifts of golden yellows, rich reds, shattered bits of blue and pink? He could ask someone, but that would be humiliating; questions would be asked.

It was Hyrule who came up to him. The traveler sat beside him, staring up at the sunset of grey they both saw. 

“What’s it like?” Hyrule’s voice wavered, hesitant to speak. 

“Huh?” Legend’s thoughts were broken, and he turned to face his descendant. 

“Seeing color?”

A difficult question. 

“It’s hard to describe.” It really was, red is red; nothing more to it. 

“Can you try?” It was almost desperate, and he understood. He wished more than nothing to see color again, albeit it wasn’t particularly about the view of the world. 

“Okay.” A deep breath. “Red, can I start with that?”

“Yeah.”

Legend remembered how his uncle would describe them, when he was a child.

“Think of the sparks when you light a fire with flint, then the heat of the blazing fire. The strength of the sun when you walk along a desert. It’s the color of strong emotions, anger, passion.” He paused, trying to think of an example. “Malon’s hair is red, a bright shade of it, going along with her fiery temper.” 

Red, or more of a soft ginger was what came into his mind. Tan skin, a bright pink flower, and a flowing dress shining in the sun. Kind, soft eyes, accompanied by rosy cheeks and pink lips. But of course to Legend, grey. 

“Wow.” That was all Hyrule said, but really what else was there?

“Uh, blue next?” A nod. “Okay. Blue comes in many shades, but think of ice, the chill down your spine. But don’t get me wrong, it’s a good chill, a beautiful chill. Some are bold colors like the taste of dark chocolate, powerful, but some are delicate, like the warm waters in Wind’s Hyrule. Sometimes they’re dark, like the chill of night, calming still. Water is blue.” Another pause. “Blue is difficult, it’s so much more vast than others.” 

“It sounds amazing.”

“It is.” The hue grey grew darker, and the cool breeze beckoned nightfall. “We should get back to the campsite.”

“One more?”

“Okay, green. The soft feeling of grass beneath your fingers. The freshness of life, the stems of blooming flowers. Green comes in darker colors as well, like forests. Sometimes a bit lighter as warm light shines through the trees. With darkness it's a rich green, like the leaves on dark branches, bushes where critters hide. The farmhand’s tunic is a forest green. Yours is a brighter green.”

Hyrule looked down at his tunic, touching it softly as if he’d never seen something quite like it before. He smiled. 

“Thank you.” 

Legend said nothing in return. 

—- 

The group tried to leave him alone as he asked, only talking to him when necessary. He supposed that was what he asked for, but it felt hostile, like he was being cast away for being different. 

Who stops seeing color?

It doesn’t happen when your soulmate dies, it should never happen. It’s not normal. 

Legend took watch that night, so he could contemplate his thoughts. 

The fire provided a small amount of light, a small amount of something, in the night. He hadn’t felt so alone in years. 

The sound of tossing and turning arose in the silence, and seconds later one of the others sat up, breathing a bit heavy. The firelight was just enough to make out the figure, Wild. 

Legend flicked his eyes away, giving Wild privacy to deal with his nightmare. A part of him thought he should help the Champion, but he wasn’t good at these things. The veteran crossed his arms and sighed, conflicted. 

The crunching of leaves startled him and he leapt up, sword in hand, only to discover it was Wild, who had approached him quietly. 

“Can I sit down?” A mumble. 

“Sure.”

A few moments passed, accompanied by the sound of the crackling fire, a mix of red, orange, and yellow, at least it should have been. 

Wild spoke again, diverting Legend’s attention from the fire. “What was it like?”

Not this again. 

“What?”

“Seeing color for the first time?” Even quieter than a mumble, Legend had to strain his long ears to hear it. 

Oh.

“You don’t remember.” A statement or question? Legend wasn’t sure. 

“No. All I know is she’s dead. I think I know who it is, but Hylia, how can I be sure?”

“I’m sorry.” They were both in a similar place of confusion, stuck wondering. 

“Thanks.”

A few beats of silence were present before Legend had the courage to speak again.

“Want me to tell you about it?”

“Please.”

A deep breath, this was something Legend remembered with ease, even if he could not see the memory in full color anymore. 

\--

He woke up, soaked, stranded, and tired that special day. The sand was warm, and he wanted to sleep forever. The waves sounded like the crashing rhythm of a lullaby, and his breathing fell into sync with it, drifting off as birds hummed the words. 

Something soft touched his face, and a different type of humming arose, melodic and beautiful, an angel. 

His tired mind began to think, even against his will, only wanting to make the sand his pillow. 

Was he in heaven? It certainly sounded like it. A gentle lullaby to rock him to sleep and angel by his side forever, humming with her perfect voice. 

It was her hand that was touching his face, her fingertips like velvet on his face, oval shaped fingernails, pressing in lightly. 

The smell of flowers was present, calming him down like he had known it for all his life. 

A whisper of a voice floated through his mind as he bounced between the state of consciousness. 

“Where did you come from?” It was murmur, and didn’t seem directed at him, so he felt no need to answer, and just sank into the angel’s soft touch, stroking his face. 

The touch stopped and the gentle humming faded away. His angel was leaving. A frown creased his lips, but he let himself fall deeper into the realm of sleep. 

Minutes later— or was it hours? Link couldn’t tell, only wishing this warm feeling to never end. It did, and he was picked up by hands that did not feel like his angel, they were not soft and delicate, but larger and rough. They did not reek with the aura of a foe, so Link let himself doze off, being taken to Nayru knows where. 

He woke up some time later, the feel of soft fabric tucked in snugly around his body, and his head resting on a pillow. Cool air circulated around the room, the source the open window next to his bed. Soft music played from somewhere else in the house. 

Link got up, and stretched, slinging his bag onto his shoulder.

He followed the trail of notes down the hallway to a door, lingering and basking in the music before knocking.

The music ceased abruptly once Link's hand tapped lightly on the door. Footsteps could be heard against the wood, like a graceful dance to the rhythm of nothing. 

The silver door knob twisted, and a slight squeak could be heard as it was pulled into the room.

A figure stepped into view, a girl that looked a bit shorter than him.

Link knew she was the angel at the beach.

He looked up to see her face and as their eyes met, the world exploded. 

Not as one might first expect, with shattering and destruction, rather an explosion banishing the colorless world from sight. 

Colors bloomed, and the first color he saw was red from what his uncle had told him. (He learned later ginger was a better word for her gorgeous, loose curly hair.)

He had waited years for this day, like everyone did. Some were lucky and met their soulmates in their early years, only 13 or 14 years old. 

It felt like a _dream_. Perfect in every way. She was perfect, skin soft, kind eyes, and a sweet beating heart. 

They stared at each other for a while, taking in every detail, every color. The flower that sat in her hair was brilliantly contrasting to everything, as bright and powerful as her voice. Link at the time didn't know what color it was, but he loved it. (Bright pink, he later picked up; such an amazing color.)

She was the first to speak, her voice like gentle notes of an unspoken song, even if she was only talking softly.

A gentle smile fell upon her lips as she spoke. "Hi." It was brief, such a small interaction, but it was terribly awkward for both parties. What was there to say? "Oh!" A touch of blush flooded into her cheeks. "Sorry, would you like to come in?" She opened the door a bit more and stepped back. 

Link nodded and walked in, taking even more colors.

The room was not quite as simple as the room Legend woke up in, but along the lines. The walls were what Link believed to be a light baby blue, practically white, and a painting of seagulls adorned the left wall. Her bed was the same as the one from the other room, save one or two more pillows. A bookshelf sat next to the desk, both light tan and on the opposite wall of the bed, next to the seagulls. Seashells, paints, inks, and parchment were shattered along the surface of the desk, the lighter parchment lining it, protecting the wood from the harm of messes. The bookshelf had a few books on its three shelves, the binding, bold colors for each and every one. 

The final wall had a large painting of a shell, its colors immaculate. It seemed to be the colors that made joy. (A rainbow was the right word, he learned.) That wall had a dresser and a side table next to the bed, a vase of flowers and a glass of water atop it.

The girl stopped and stared, taken by surprise. A gasp fled from her lips, taking in the room she knew and had grown up in, in a whole new light. 

She turned to him, speaking once more in her soft voice. 

"I'm Marin."

He replied. "Link."

The girl —Marin— smiled, offering a seat on her bed.

\--

"Wow." Wild's sound brought him back from his verbal daydream. It seemed 'wow' was a common phrase that day, but it was a good one. It expressed joy, wonder, learning. All great, powerful things, just like color, sometimes bright and brash. 

"Yeah." Legend murmured in reply, eyes following the grey fire, reminded of the joys of warm reds and oranges yet again. 

A yawn seeped through the champion's lips. 

"Thanks." Wild carefully walked back over to his sleeping gear.

"You’re welcome." A murmur slipped into the air; Legend doubted Wild could hear, but he didn't care.

The last of the hours of his watch were standard and easy. The next person was woken and Legend drifted to sleep, thoughts of a girl and an island, all painted in thick coats of grey.

The next morning, however, did not go as smoothly in Legend's opinion. Breakfast was okay, some eggs and bread and a cup of milk still fresh with the magic of Wild’s Slate, and he woke up fine, greeting the colorless world with a yawn and a stretch. Warriors had called his name, questions peppering his tongue, waiting to be released.

"Legend!" A brisk note, yet still, taunting rang through the air. 

The veteran was not ready for the teasing and questions, even so simple.

He was broken, stuck between the realm of knowing and not. 

So the words would hurt, like a knife peeling off layers of skin, until it was forced to shed blood, thick heavy drops, sinking in and staining. The crimson was color, and skin was questions, torments, and all the layers upon layers of grey.

Warriors’ words surprised him, no malice laced between them, no taunt or smart remark. "Can I talk to you?"

While relieved, Legend couldn't help but groan, tired of people wishing to talk to him. Still he nodded, head bopping to an unknown rhythm, perhaps to the distant waves that cradled the island of dreams. 

The two heroes walked over to the area with a wooden log, where the sunset danced the night before when Hyrule learned about colors. 

Beats of silence passed among them. Warriors looked nervous; meaning the question would be awkward, worse than some of the previous. 

The captain took a deep breath, finally asking. “What was their name?”

Legend short-circuited and his face spasmed, his eyelids twitching subconsciously, mouth gulping for air as he finished processing the question. Although his reaction wasn’t violent or big, just a small change in his normal leaning posture and a twist of a difference on his facial features, Warriors sensed the discomfort. 

“I—” The Captain paused, looking for the right words, gazing off at distant mountaintops, curving upward before plunging down and meeting the bottom to form valleys. “I shouldn’t have asked. I just wanted to know if I met them during the war.”

The Captain and the rest of them rarely spoke of their adventures, but the war had come up a few times, considering so many people were pulled into that war, and it was only natural for him to be curious. 

“No.” Legend put a hand on Warriors’ arm, who had stood up, aiming to walk away and forget he had asked. “It’s okay, I was just surprised. No one’s asked me that.”

He didn’t say that some people would run away, even shouting ‘freak’, mothers mumbling under their breaths saying that he must have grown up wrong, to be a criminal and castaway. But that was the hero's life it seemed, at least for him. 

The name had slipped last night, Legend had realized, while he explained how he met his soulmate. What harm could one more person do?

"Her name's Marin." He looked away, gazing out at the colorless sky, wishing that the log he sat on would face the ocean and that she would sit there with him, daydreaming about another land, to escape, to fly. To stay by his side. He wished for his home, Marin, his sweet angel, to be back.

But a hero's journey was forever, never stopping, always traveling. Life on the road, without his home beside him. 

He was caught once more in a cycle of thought and wish, and did not see Warriors' eyes widen at the name or his mouth slip open. He was too wrapped up in a fantasy of crashing waves to hear the slight gasp. Legend only heard a whisper of words as the Captain got up.

"I hope you find her."

The words rang in his mind, settling a nest within it.

He hoped so too.

It had been months since that day and he hadn't spoken a word about her since, the letters m-a-r-i-n hadn't rolled off his tongue, like waves. He had dreamt of her of course, flocks of seagulls, a ringing of bells, and the smell of sweet hibiscus. 

He wept sometimes as well, in the dead of night not quite loud enough for the person on watch to hear, wishing, praying. 

Still he never said a word. 

Until he opened his eyes after a particular annoying portal change, as if it was trying to move them out of the timeline itself.

His world changed.

Quite literally, he opened his eyes to the bright blue sky, white clouds dancing and swirling, the yellow sun was blinding.

Blue.

The sky was blue.

And he could see it.

Legend jumped up, not caring that he felt nauseous, taking in every color. 

The soft green grass, the crimson red of his tunic, the blue of his hat, the orange of his sword. 

He had missed it all. The brown of the trees, the green forests, the orange foxes. The colorful banners of the castle.

A castle?

Warriors walked up to him.

"We're in my Hyrule. We fell just outside the castle. It was rough for a lot of us so we waited. Hyrule's still a bit fuzzy, along with Wild."

He saw color in the Captain's Hyrule.

How?

It clicked. 

"She's here." A whisper, choked back, emotions hitting him with the fury of the waves and lightning. "She's here." His voice became louder, moving to a yell. "And you didn't tell me."

One tear.

Then another.

Soon his face was a river of flowing tears, and his throat began to grow warm, heating like sand underneath rays of light, becoming dry and beginning to hurt, when wind whipped his face, burning. His bright eyes dulled in color before he squeezed them together. 

A thousand words and memories bled through his mind and the Hero of Legend fell to the ground in a pile of bitter questions and thoughts. Words flicked out of his mouth in quiet mumbles, only repeating what he had said before. Asking why. 

The Captain placed a hand on Legend's shoulder, asking permission to give him a hug. Legend nodded, accepting, letting his fingers cling to the flowing scarf. The Captain rubbed his back, and smiled reassuringly. The veteran placed his head on Warriors' shoulder, breathing in his sent. He smelled of the forests and maps, a hint of cologne. As well as hint floral perfume.

Legend couldn't help but laugh, breaking the silence. 

"What?" Warriors raised an eyebrow and Legend's sadness mixed happy tears. He spoke between breaths. 

"You smell like flowers, Pretty Boy, did you spray perfume?" Now he imagined flowers gazing at the beautiful bloom. And he couldn’t wait to see her and her flower, made up of the most special colors. 

Warriors huffed. "For your information, I talked to Zelda." 

"Oh."

The Captain helped Legend up and his scarf waved gently in the wind. The color really was like chocolate. Legend smiled. "I'd like to see her."

"Zelda or Marin?"

Legend grinned. "I suppose both, get the formalities over with Zelda and all that stuff." The veteran peered back at the castle walls, decorated with flags of brilliant blues and powerful yellows. 

"The castle awaits, my friend." Warriors chuckled.

Legend wiped the last of his tears from his face with the dark forest haze of his tunic, grabbing his rupee bag, sword, and shield, which laid in green grass, like the fresh leaves of coconut trees. He peeked inside the rupee bag to be nearly blinded by an array of golds, slivers, greens, and oranges.

With his stuff clipped back onto his figure he followed the path to the castle, stopping rarely, taking in a certain color for the first time again. 

Once inside he felt blinded again, colors danced on his irises and he had to step back and lean against the wall, spying a bowl filled with fruit and taking in a dark rich purple, royal and refined, a plum.

It was all so much.

A figure walked down a staircase, lined with a red rug of crimson, much like his tunic. It was Princess Zelda and respectably Legend bowed. She wore pink, but it wasn't quite the same as Marin's fresh flower. She had a similar face of Fable's, perhaps having to do with genes of the Royals, but kept her hair differently, loose for a while before finishing off in a braid. 

She smiled, color coming to her cheeks. "Please rise, there's no need for that. You are a friend of Link's. Well, I mean, you know." She laughed. "You are the dream boy, aren't you.” It wasn’t a question, she seemed very certain. 

"I hope so, Your Highness." He chucked briefly, releasing stress that had been piling up for months. 

"Artemis is fine. I've seen how bad those portals are, would you like something to eat?" She had a crown of sparkling gold, clean and perfect. Her eyes were shining sapphires, deep blue, but Legend found that he preferred Marin’s deep brown ones. 

"With all due respect, Artemis, I'd like to see her."

She nodded her head with an understanding, laughing slightly "Of course, would you like me to take you to her room?"

Legend could only nod, still taking in the new colors. She stepped away from the stairs, jerking an arm in the direction of a long hallway, giving Legend time to follow.

Softer colors made their way into his vision now; the bold colors were saved for the main parts of the castle, letting the long side halls be graced with more gentle colors. The only paintings that adorned these walls were of glorious sunsets and fields basked in light. It was interesting to see such simple paintings in the castle, but Legend supposed that there were some normal things in a castle. After all princes and princesses, kings and queens, they were all Hylian. They were the same as the Hylian soldiers and warriors, the same as the wanderers.

Marin was different though, and he wasn't just saying that. She was different like the Zora were to Hylians, they were a different race. She was unique, special, in a world full of races, most of them with pointed ears, hers were round. She hailed from an island that was destroyed by his own hand.

Hylia, was she okay? Would she even want to see him?

If he was in Marin's situation he wouldn't want to see the person that had done that to him. But he wasn't Marin, and that was the point. She was different, a kind soul, beautiful, perfect, his angel, and that's why he had fallen for her.

He gulped, facing the door. By the three, he was terrified, terrified she would force him out and request never to see him again. He knew it wasn't likely, who would call someone they hated their 'dream boy'?

And even if she let him in, what would he say? He didn't have time to think of something, considering Artemis knocked on the door for him, grinning like a madwoman. Legend's eyes widened in fear, and his heart raced. 

The light humming that came from the room didn't help, and neither did the muffled reply that came from inside.

"Give me a moment, please." Her voice was just as melodic and beautiful since the last time he heard it, years ago. The same quiet, clear voice, that bubbled with a certain joy, like the rolling waves of the endless sea, along with the bits of foam they created. 

They only had to wait two minutes at most, but to Legend it stretched on for hours, his mind in a twist, wanting, waiting, and frightened. A part of him wanted to bolt, using his pegasus boots to let him speed away before anyone could catch him, letting the wind and the roads guide him far far away. Another part of him wanted to kick the door down and get it all over with.

Legend decided it was best to stay and wait.

The door opened, and Legend couldn't help but let his mind flick back to the first time they met, it had been similar, a door, a knock, a connection. But this time they weren't alone and Marin's eyes fell on Artemis instead.

"It's lovely to see you! Would you—” She fell silent upon seeing Legend, and her eyes became wide, a color to her cheeks and she grinned, a warmth that made him smile as well, a warmth stronger than the sun that warmed the sand under his feet, if only they were back on Kokolint.

She spoke again, breaking his thoughts of past days. He loved her voice, even when she only spoke, it was still a song, only ones of words and light tunes, but a song all the while. "Would you like to come in?"

Legend wasn't sure if she knew, but her words were nearly the same as the first time she had spoken to him. He only nodded in return stepping into her room. 

He didn't bother to take in the scenery like he did when they first met, his eyes only followed Marin's form. They followed her soft curling hair, a ginger color that he missed, that he dreamt of. Her dress was the same, a deep blue, like the ocean during a thunderstorm, powerful waves, their goal to drown the people on boats. She still had her flower, a color unlike anything he had seen, even in the years that had passed.

It was her, she was here, she was real.

But she had changed, only a bit, but he could tell. The look in her eyes was marked with a fierceness, not a drop of the innocence he had loved in them. She had fought, and she had lived. 

They understood each other a bit more, and could keep a silent conversation much longer; looks, flickers of eye movements meaning the world, yet nothing was really discussed. They were both quiet, caught in daydreams of their own, thinking and reflecting on the years that had passed.

Legend took her hand in his, tracing his thumb along her fingers. He smiled slightly, and it meant everything. Legend had the courage to speak, to apologize.

"Marin, I'm sorry... I knew what would happen and still I let you go, I let all of you go. I let the calm waters, the sand, everything you ever knew, everything I loved just disappear into nothingness, just fade out of existence."

Marin cried at his words, the crisp ocean falling from her face in slow gentle tears, and the veteran's heart raced, rushing to apologize again. "Oh goddesses, I'm so so sorry, of course you don't want to hear about that, I—"

She laughed, a light flutter that shut Legend up and he stared at the ginger-haired girl in confusion.

"You idiot!" She was laughing, Legend couldn't believe it. "I'm not mad at you or anything, I'm thrilled."

Legend could only stare at his angel like an idiot. Marin smiled and leaned close, pressing her forehead to his. He could feel her breath dance on his cheek as she spoke. "I love you okay? And nothing you could ever do would change that."

"Really?"

"Really, really." She paused for a moment before continuing, and Legend followed every word, so happy to hear her voice. "It wasn't your fault. Well, really, you did cause what happened Koholint, so yes it was your fault—" 

Legend's breath hitched, and his throat became dry. "Marin, I—"

"You didn't let me finish, you idiot!" Her laugh fluttered through the air. "It was your fault but you did the right thing. _You—_ " Marin jabbed a finger at his chest. "—saved us. Have you ever had a bad dream?" 

Legend replied with a breathy, "Yes."

"We both know it was going to be like that, but worse, it would have been real. It was your fault because your actions saved me, you saved my father, you saved Grandpa Ulrira, you saved _so_ many people from an unfathomable fate. You shouldn't be apologizing, I should be thanking you."

Legend had started crying, he wasn't sure when it started, but tears dripped from his eyes. 

"Thank you." He whispered, pressing his lips onto her nose. He said those words a thousand times over, peppering her face in light kisses, relishing her giggles. 

"Ah! That tickles!"

"Does it?" Legend smirked, only to kiss her more. 

She was laughing, loudly, eyes closed smiling a brilliant smile. Her cheeks filled with a light pink blush as she did. "Stop it, you silly boy!"

Legend raised an eyebrow, "Do you really want me to?" Even as he spoke Legend backed away from Marin giving them a few inches of space. She rolled her eyes before kissing the veteran on the lips. His heart fluttered and he froze. It was over before it started.

Marin was already walking across the room by the time Legend had registered what happened. He blinked twice, before his cheeks became pink, and he smiled, partly because of what had happened, the rest because of Marin's joy. He touched a hand to his lips, still in a sort of shock, before he felt his cheeks. They were warm, he must have looked like an idiot.

He heard a burst of joy, a squeal from Marin, from across the room, which came from Marin of course, who had been digging through one of his bags. In her hand was his ocarina and held it out towards him, an offer on her lips. Legend nodded before Marin said anything, hands remembering an old tune, following along as Marin sang.

The Ballad of the Windfish was as beautiful as ever, the lines holding more meaning then they ever had before. 

It all faded, but they found each other, staying, smiling, laughing. The worst had come, but they pushed through. 

He would never leave her side because the memories stayed; they stayed. 

It got him thinking: how. How did Marin survive, did the Windfish give her a chance? Was it really her, who he had seen years ago?

The song had finished and he didn't have to ask, it must have been written on his face, eyes full of memories, mind distance yet near, soaring.

Marin took his hand. "It was me that day, the Windfish granted me my wish, and I saw places outside of Koholint. I was so happy, but I missed you. A portal appeared one day and I went through it, my curiosity got the best of me. I asked everyone about you, searched through the monsters, the people, looking, listening, hoping, praying. I hope you know that."

Words flooded Legend's mouth. "I looked for you everyday, too. In different worlds, in the skies, in different times. I admit there was a time I gave up, and I'm sorry for that."

She smiled, a brief one that was barely there, flicking. "It's okay, it happened to me, as well. When I was almost dead, it happened. When it was all over, I didn't go back because I knew I wouldn't find you there. I was right, but I stayed because I lost my hope."

They wept together, smiling still. Her hands were calloused, rough, no longer smooth, and she had a few thin scars on her face, ones that he hadn't seen, they followed down one arm, barely visible and rare, but still there.

They had both changed in the years they were apart, traveling, going through so much.

But they were together now, they could face the challenges, run to the shore, and bask in the sunlight, giving each other flowers. 

It would be okay.

They would smile, laugh. 

They would soar. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
